the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Argoniano
Argonianos em sua língua nativa chamam-se Saxhleel (Povo da Raíz) são uma raça ovípara de répteis nativa de Black Marsh, uma vasta província pantanosa no sudeste de Tamriel. As outras raças frequentemente preferem se referir a eles como "Povo Lagarto" ou simplesmente "Lagartos", especialmente no sentido depreciativo. Enigmáticos e inteligentes, os Argonianos são conhecidos acima de tudo, como especialistas em táticas de guerrilha em toda Tamriel, uma reputação atribuída a eles por defenderem suas fronteiras de inimigos por incontáveis séculos; com suas habilidades naturais se adequam a sua pátria pantanosa. Eles desenvolveram imunidade contra doenças que atormentaram muitos possíveis exploradores na região e são capazes de explorar facilmente locais submersos, pelo fato de possuírem guelras, o que lhes permitem respirar em baixo d'água. Os Argonianos também têm alguma resistência ao veneno. Eles possuem um tempo de vida semelhante aos humanos.1 Os argonianos são uma das poucas raças completamente alheias aos homens e mer, descendendo diretamente do Hist. De acordo com o estudioso da Primeira Era Brendan o Persistente; "''Os Argonianos tem sido, ao longo da história Tamrielica, talvez o povo mais mal compreendido, difamado e insultado de todas as raças conscientes. No entanto, aqueles que aproveitaram o tempo para experimentar a cultura Argoniana ganharam uma maior apreciação por este povo nobre e belo".'' No entanto, deve ser notado que ele desapareceu em sua expedição final nos pântanos mais profundos de terra natal deles.23 Argonia Argonia (também conhecida como Black Marsh e Monte de Lixo de Tamriel), é uma das nove províncias de Tamriel e a pátria dos Argonianos. Black Marsh voltou a se chamar Argonia nos primeiros anos da Quarta Era. Os Argonianos estão perfeitamente adaptados a estas florestas tropicais. A província está cheia de "grandes cursos de água interiores e pântanos impenetráveis". As densas florestas, os rios pantanosos do interior e os matagais tornam quase impossível alcançar o interior de Black Marsh, a menos que se seja um Argoniano. Os exploradores que não são Argonianos geralmente acabam morrendo; mortos pela fauna nativa da provícia, doença ou os Argonianos. Por causa disso, somente os Argonianos nativos podem viajar sem pronlemas pela província.2 Os Dunmer da vizinha Morrowind fizeram uma prática de invadir a região em busca de escravos, e isso é particularmente praticado por membros da Casa Telvanni.32 Fisiologia Argonianos iniciam suas vidas em ovos;4 quando uma ninhada de ovos Argonianos é posta, eles são colocados próximos as áreas das árvores Hist conhecidas como piscinas de eclosão. Quando os ovos chocam, eles formam uma conexão com as Hist. Se, por qualquer motivo, essa conexão com as Hist não acontecer ou ser interrompida, os ovos que ainda não chocaram, morrerão. Isso foi usado para causar um efeito terrível durante a Guerra das Três Bandeiras, quando um alquimista Altmer chamado Ruuvitar quase conseguiu eliminar toda uma geração de Argonianos não-nascidos usando uma relíquia chamada Ovo Mnêmico.5 Em circunstâncias extremas, os Argonianos, ou melhor, "As Hist" podem adaptar o clima que estiver muito frio para os ovos permitindo que uma Argoniana fêmea tenha um filhote. Essa mesma regra se aplica para pequenas tribos nômades de Argonianos.6 Após seu nascimento, crias de Argonianos bebem a seiva da Hist e continuam a fazer isso por toda sua infância. De acordo com eles, a seiva, quando bebida, dá uma alma ao Argoniano. quando esse Argoniano morre, sua alma viaja de volta para a Hist e aguarda até outro filhote beba a seiva dessa Hist. Portanto, a Hist está dando uma alma à esse Argoniano e o ciclo se repete. Não se sabe se um filhote teria uma alma se não receber uma das Hist. Por causa dos rituais de nascimento em Black Marsh e da dependência dos filhotes no Hist, é considerado raro um filhote nascer fora da província e longe da conexão das árvores; mas isso é possível. Um Argoniano, chamado Ja-Reet, nasceu em escravidão na província de Morrowind e foi privado das Hist quando era um filhote, mas acabou retornando a Black Marsh com uma mulher de Dunmer com quem havia se casado. Embora capaz de funcionar em outras sociedades, ele foi descrito como "desfavorecido", ou desajustado, na sociedade Argoniana e incapaz de entender as padrões sociais Argonianos e a linguagem corporal; isso, claro, foi atribuído à sua falta de conexão com as Hist.7 Como Argonianos chegam a maturidade é amplamente debatido e mal entendido; às vezes, afirma-se que, quando um Argoniano cresce até a infância, a seiva que escorre da árvore determina seu gênero e sua aparência. O caso de Ja-Reet de certa forma torna isso discutível: como ele nasceu longe das árvores e amadureceu sem a seiva, tornando-se um macho adulto sem a influência do Hist. Embora tenha havido algumas teorias sobre "ciclos de vida", afirmando que os Argonianos podem mudar os sexos ao longo de suas vidas, isso pode realmente ser uma referência ao seu ciclo de reencarnação com os filhotes e as árvores Hist dando-lhes suas almas (alma masculina falecida entrando em um filhotes fêmeas na nova geração, criando assim um novo "ciclo de vida" e uma mudança de gênero para a alma reencarnada quando renascem, etc.).8 Quando um Argoniano morre, sua alma viaja para as árvores Hist, assim eles passam suas memórias para cada nova geração. No entanto, foi mostrado que as memórias podem ser perdidas na "corrente do rio", a passagem do tempo, mas se o conhecimento é vital, ele será recuperado pelo Hist. Isso é mostrado quando a Hist de Hissmir mostra aos habitantes como usar o poder do Âmbar de Hist para energizar as defesas da cidade contra um ataque de Domínio. No entanto, não se sabe o que acontece se um Argoniano morrer longe de uma Hist, se eles ainda viajam para a Hist mais próxima, ou se simplesmente deixam de existir, suas memórias perdidas para sempre.12 Os Argonianos têm uma grande variedade de características cranianas, como barbatanas, penas, cristas, espinhos, pontas ou chifres. Argonians possuem guelras em seus pescoços e são cobertos de escamas. Isso dá aos Argonianos a capacidade de respirar debaixo d'água, o que provou ser uma vantagem em combate com outras raças, especialmente nos pântanos de Black Marsh. Os Argonianos são treinados para batalhar em guerrilhas e afogam seus inimigos arrastando-os para a água e mantendo-os abaixo. Soldados caminhando ao longo dos rios, viajando em navios no oceano ou barcaças ao longo dos rios foram atacados por argonianos que os emboscaram da água onde estavam à espera. Eles então os matam ou são forçados a fugir de volta para a água e desaparecer nas profundezas. De qualquer forma, é uma estratégia eficaz, pois não podem ser seguidos nos oceanos e rios mais profundos. Durante a guerra com o Império Reman, alguns Argonianos construíram quarteis-generais e acampamentos no fundo de lagos e rios para garantir a segurança. Mesmo que eles pudessem ser alcançados, os Argonianos possuíam as brânquias, as barbatanas, as caudas impulsivas, os dentes afiados, as garras e a visão subaquática significam que lutar contra um na água não seria nada menos do que suicídio. Argonianos têm dentes reptilianos muito afiados que revestem suas bocas, os quais, se estiverem desarmados, podem ser usados como uma arma muito eficaz. Os Argonianos são a única raça jogável além dos Khajiit a ter caudas. Ao nadar, eles usam suas caudas para se impulsionarem enquanto deslizam pela água. A cauda de um Argoniano também é usada para o equilíbrio, o que lhes dá uma vantagem extra em certas situações. Esta é uma das muitas razões pelas quais os Argonianos são eficazes como ladrões e assassinos. Argonianas fêmeas também são retratadas como tendo seios, de acordo com algumas fontes, isso é possivelmente uma forma adicional,9 ou a única,10 para um jovem argônio obter a seiva Hist. Os Naga eram uma raça de Argonianos que se assemelhava a uma cobra (do gênero Heterodon) com pernas e braços, cuja altura variava de 2 a 2,5 metros de altura. Eles tinham escamas pretas, olhos negros e bocas grandes cheias de presas. Eles geralmente viviam nos pântanos internos de Black Marsh e tinham muito pouco contato com os Imperiais e outras raças que não eram nativas de Black Marsh.11 Argonianos são ladrões competentes, devido às excelentes habilidades de abrir fechaduras e furtividade. Eles também são excelentes guerreiros e arqueiros, devido ao seu uso constante de guerrilha contra tribos em guerra ou escravos Dunmer. História Origem Quando e como exatamente os Argonianos foram criados é desconhecido, mas eles já viviam em comunidades tribais pré-letradas quando os Aldmer chegaram para explorar Tamriel.425 Os antigos Argonians foram rapidamente despachados pelos mais tecnologicamente e magicamente avançados Povo Ancião, sendo forçados a retornarem para os pântanos de sua terra natal. Naquela época, Black Marsh era habitado por uma grande variedade de raças, das diversas tribos Kothringi, os Cantemiric Velothi (e muito tempo depois, os Barsaebic Ayleids) até os vulpinos Lilmothiit e todos eles tinham o Povo Lagarto em um modo quase que mitológico. Para alguns, eles eram curiosidades errantes, para outros, heróis que nobremente salvavam habitantes não-reptilianos dos horrores do pântano e para outros ainda eram selvagens aterrorizantes.5 Primeira Era Os Argonianos apenas deixaram sua terra natal ocasionalmente, durante os primeiros anos da Primeira Era, embora haja relatos de certos indivíduos da raça sendo encontrados em outras partes de Tamriel durante esse tempo.2 De acordo com um fantasma Saxhleel encontrado em Morrowind, em 2E 582; os antigos Chimer utilizavam os Argonianos como escravos séculos antes de seus descendentes Dunmer fizessem o mesmo.6 Exatamente quando e por que essa prática Chimeri acabou é desconhecido, mas os Dunmer e os próprios Saxhleel parecem ter esquecidos que isso se quer ocorreu. O desprezo padrão da raça pelos povos externos originou-se nos últimos anos do Império Alessiano, quando piratas e outros criminosos frequentemente exploravam a paisagem traiçoeira dos Black Marsh para fugir da Lei Imperial. A costa leste inteira da Baía de Topal era famosa por pirataria e em 1E 1033 a Imperatriz Hestra ordenou que a cabeça de "Bramman Vermelho" (o mais famoso desses piratas) fosse trazida a ela para acabar com as atividades de dele.2 A Marinha Imperial foi forçada a entrar em Argonia pela Baía e foi mais fundo nos pântanos do que qualquer outra pessoa antes e finalmente decapitou o rei pirata ruivo em seu reino de bandidos perto da moderna cidade de Blackrose.3 O saque e a escravidão que Bramman introduziu em Argonia fizeram com que os Argonianos ficassem ressentidos com relação às raças humanas e sua resistência ao uso continuado das antigas rotas piratas levou à diminuição da exploração à medida que a influência do Primeiro Império diminuía.23 Apesar dessa mágoa, os Argonianos se aliaram e ajudaram o Império quando a mortal Praga Thrassian devastou Tamriel em 1E 2200, a primeira data registrada após a Quebra do Dragão Marukhati. Barcos Argonianos juntaram-se aos corsários Redguard, galeões Colovianos, navios de guerra Bretões e até cortadores Aldmeri na Marinha de Todas as Bandeiras - a maior força naval aliada na história de Tamriel - para promover a vingança contra os Sload, uma espécie odiada por todas as raças de Tamriel. A missão dos Tamrielicos foi um sucesso, afundando Thras para o fundo do Mar de Pérolas (embora fosse ressurgir depois), mas, infelizmente; um grande número de navios foram tragados para Porto-Frio por um turbilhão magico.76 Embora os Saxhleel nunca foram conquistados pelo Império Alessiano, a Dinastia de Imperadores Reman por outro lado, ficaram muito interessados em incorpora-los como uma província durante seus reinados. Em 1E 2811, o último exército dos Saxhleel foram derrotados pelos exércitos de Cyrodiil, mas a própria Black Marsh continuou praticamente fora do controle Imperial.2 Quando Reman II ascendeu ao Trono de Rubi, os territórios de Morrowind e Black Marsh pesaram bastante em sua mente.8 Ele precipitadamente decidiu conquistar Argonianos no ano de 2830 e quase perdeu tantos homens para os pântanos, quanto para Argonianos que resistiram a ele. Ele eventualmente conseguiu ganhar o controle das seções norte e leste do território, e declarou essas partes a Província Imperial de Black Mash em 1E 2837.89 A pátria dos Argonianos se tornaria uma espécie de estado prisional (especialmente a cidade de Blackrose), um lugar em que criminosos que não fossem confiáveis a ficar em uma prisão comum pusessem ser realocados.910 Depois do assassinato de Reman III e seu único herdeiro Juilek, o Potentado Akaviri declarou o começo da Segunda Era. Os Argonianos perceberam essa chance e deixaram forçadamente a decadente Dinastia Reman, tornando-se um território autônomo novamente.11 Segunda Era Infelizmente, após os Argonianos deixaram o Império, os Dunmer de Morrowind logo focaram sua atenção ao sul e viram uma terra pantanosa cheia de potenciais escravos. Tribos inteiras foram arrastadas acorrentadas para Stonefalls, Vvardenfell e em Deshaan.102 A Grande Casa Dunmeri de Dres também foi fundada durante essa época, quando seu progenitor Thalthil Dres conduziu um ataque de escravos à cidade de Thorn, e logo se tornou a principal fonte de escravos em sua terra natal.1213 Enquanto os Dunmer viam a escravização dos Argonianos como uma grande elevação e melhoria para a raça em geral, os Saxhleel detestavam seus novos mestres e lutavam com eles constantemente.102 Os Argonianos são constantemente considerados os criadores da mortal Gripe Knahaten em 2E 560, que se originou na cidade de Stormhold e então se espalhou, como um incêndio, por Tamriel.14 Esta afirmação nunca foi provada, mas como os Argonianos provaram ser imunes ao contágio, as outras raças rapidamente passaram a acreditar que um de seus pajés manipulou suas árvores Hist para criá-la em retaliação à constante opressão das outras raças. (especialmente os Dunmer).2159 A Gripe piorou a opinião das outras raças de Tamriel em relação aos Argonianos, que pensaram que eles eram portadores da doença e os Dunmer descobriram que seus numerosos vassalos estavam sendo rejeitados constantemente pelos outros. The Flu soured Tamrielic opinion on Argonians, who were thought to be carriers of the disease, and the Dunmer soon found their most numerous vassals being constantly turned down by others.10 Perhaps the greatest – and most surprising – historical event the Argonians took part in during the Second Era was the Liberation War (better remembered as the Second Akaviri Invasion). In 2E 572, a strong Akaviri force led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal attacked Windhelm in Eastern Skyrim, killing Queen Mabjaarn Flame-Hair and Princess Nurnhilde. Leaving the ruined city behind, the eastern army continued on their way to Riften but found it heavily fortified by the Nords, who were led by Jorunn the Skald-King and Wulfharth the Ash-King (who was called back to Nirn from Sovngarde by the Greybeards).161718 The invaders decided to bypass the Nordic city and entered Morrowind instead, where the Dunmeri army led by Almalexia fought against them but were forced to retreat into Stonefalls (although it is rumored that Mother Morrowind and the Skald-Prince collaborated with one another to set this up despite their races' ancient enmity).18 With their backs towards the Inner Sea, the Akaviri fought viciously against the combined Nord-Dunmer force, but with the rest of the Akaviri fleet on the horizon it seemed that the Tamrielics would be overrun and slaughtered.1819 Sometime prior to the initial invasion, an Argonian slave girl named Heita-Meen escaped from the Dres plantation she was being forced to work upon alongside several of her compatriots, but was captured by the Dunmer-aligned Archein tribe and taken back to their village. While being held there she received a vision from their Hist tree, one showing the Nords and Dunmer dying at the hands of the Akaviri. She saw an opportunity in this, and when taken back to Thorn she killed her Slavemaster and by way of duel took control of the Archein guards.20 She headed to Stormhold, where she was able to gain the support of the majority of the Shellbacks there, and then made haste to aid the Dunmer and Nords in Stonefalls. At first the Dark Elves were alarmed to see a force of armed slaves heading towards them; some even attacked the Argonians out of fear.18 However, the three races were able to get over their mutual hatred and resoundingly drove the invaders into the Sea to drown. In that moment the Ebonheart Pact was born, and would continue to exist all the way up to the Planemeld ten years later in 2E 582.6 Unlike the other three factions in the Alliance War, the Ebonheart Pact focused largely on wiping away the rashness of Imperial rule as well as ending mortal scheming with higher powers from beyond Nirn.21 As a show of thanks for the timely intervention of the Argonians, the Dunmer formally ended the enslavement of Lizard Folk (but the practice of enslaving itself did not end).22 However, some Dunmer (notably House Telvanni) refused to accept these terms and therefore redrew from the Pact. Likewise, many Argonians felt that the Dunmer deserved retribution for their crimes23 and only the regions of Shadowfen, Thornmarsh, and Murkmire in Black Marsh joined the Ebonheart Pact.20 Some left their homeland entirely, and settled in other provinces. Eventually the Great Moot that ruled over Morrowind, Black Marsh, and Skyrim consolidated their provinces into a single nation.6 It is unknown what became of the Ebonheart Pact, but by the time of the Tiber Wars it was no longer existent and the Argonians were once again the sole authority in Black Marsh. Saxhleel slavery was also revitalized by the Dunmer at some point, and despite fear of the Knahaten Flu House Dres continued sending slavers into the north of Black Marsh.2 It is said that even Tiber Septim himself thought twice before attacking Black Marsh in his conquests, and it is implied in A Short History of Morrowind that the Argonian homeland was acquired by treaty instead.24 Despite this, the borders of their province fell quite easily to his forces and he avoided much loss by neglecting to attack the almost impenetrable inner swamps.2 The Argonian homeland was assimilated into Tiber's growing Empire sometime after the Second Treaty of Stros M'Kai.25 Terceira Era During the Third Empire the homeland of the Argonians continued to function mostly as a prison state, and the Emperors were content with holding onto the strategic regions on the coastline instead of annexing the heart of Black Marsh, which remained outside of Imperial governance.2 In 3E 396, during the Imperial Simulacrum, a slave revolt escalated into the Dunmer instigating the Arnesian War with Black Marsh and taking a significant amount of territory (and undoubtedly many new slaves) when the Argonians lost.226 Although the enslavement of any civilized race was illegal in the rest of the Empire, the Dark Elves were allowed to continue the practice due to the favorable conditions of the Armistice under which Morrowind joined the Septim Dynasty, which allowed the Dunmer to follow their ancient traditions and maintain great autonomy in their domestic affairs. King Helsetheventually abolished slavery in Morrowind for a wide variety of reasons.27 With the abolishment of slavery, the Argonians' relationship with the Dunmer vastly improved, although violent attempts to reclaim the lands stolen from them during the Arnesian War continued.2 While Imperial governors ruled over the coastal cities in the province, many of them had Argonian advisors from the Archein tribe. The Archeins in turn ruled over the rural areas that made up most of Black Marsh. Beyond the reach of the Emperor there was little to no governance in the innermost swamps, and it was unknown if the inhabitants of those areas even recognized Imperial rule.2 When Mehrunes Dagon attempted to invade Tamriel during the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the Hist trees foresaw his coming and called the majority of Argonians back to defend their homeland.27 The Argonians were altered by the Hist in order to combat the Daedra, becoming faster, stronger, and able to endure harsher punishment.28 When the Oblivion Gates were opened in Black Marsh, the Lizard Folk charged into them so viciously that the Daedra themselves were forced to close them in order to avoid being overrun; because of this, the Argonians emerged from the Oblivion Crisis more united and stronger than ever before compared to the other Tamrielic races devastated by Dagon’s plot.29 Quarta Era The Argonians were among the first of the races to secede from the weakening Empire, alongside the Khajiit of Elsweyr.29 Shortly after the eruption of Red Mountain devastated Vvardenfell, the Thalmor encouraged the Argonians to attack their Dark Elven enemies to the north in what became known as the Argonian Invasion.30 They had early success in conquering southern Morrowind, sacking many cities (including Mournhold) as they made it as far as Red Mountain. However, the Argonians were eventually repelled by the army of House Redoran, which successfully stopped them from invading the rest of Morrowind.293031 Thankfully, the Thalmor's influence over the Argonians ended with the invasion.30 Despite their lack of governance or colonization of the southern Dunmeri lands, the Argonians kept the Empire and Morrowind from reclaiming them.2932 Sometime in the early Fourth Era the Lizard Folk came to be governed by a political party known as the An-Xileel, whose views were completely nationalistic. In 4E 43, by invoking the rogue Hist tree of Lilmoth into contacting its 'cousins' the Um-Hist, the An-Xileel were able to summon the floating city of Umbriel from Clavicus Vile's realm in Oblivion in order to exterminate all foreign taint in Black Marsh.29 The city did this for them, but soon began its own agenda after the An-Xileel lost control over it. Umbriel started on a northwestern path towards White-Gold Tower in the Imperial City, moving through Black Marsh and Morrowind in the process; those slain by the floating city were resurrected as an invincible undead horde to aid the city's dark goal. It was through the efforts of the Breton girl Annaïg Hoïnart, an Argonian named Mere-Glim, Prince Attrebus Mede and the Dunmer mage Sul (along with a few others) that Umbriel was finally destroyed and its threat to Tamriel eliminated.28 Saxhleel history has remained largely quiet for the rest of the current era. In 4E 150, a small force of Argonian raiders landed on Solstheim to stir up trouble but were repelled by the Redoran of Raven Rock.32 By 4E 201, a document discussing the government of Skyrim mentioned an Argonian King, bringing up the question of the survival of the An-Xileel after the events of the Umbriel Crisis.33 A Thieves Guild member also complained about Argonian patrols in southern Morrowind, implying the Lizard Folk have indeed begun some form of governance of those conquered areas.34 Sociedade Argonians believe that their souls were given to them by the Hist29 – according to the Lizard Folk, there was nothing before the Hist.35 Because of this the souls of the Saxhleel contain unique qualities that sets them apart from the souls of Men and mer.36 Most Argonians are able to feel the presence of the Hist in their minds at all times, but the further they travel from Black Marsh the weaker the connection gets.29 Some Argonians can even be born without this connection, and are viewed by others of their kind as disadvantaged because they can't understand the most simple of Argonian gestures.37 The Mnemic Egg is a powerful artifact that is the physical manifestation of the Argonian-Hist link, and if severed can prove fatal to both. The Egg came into the interests of the First Aldmeri Dominion, who attempted to sever the link but were thwarted by the Soulless One during the Alliance War.6 Although Argonians appear reptilian in nature at first glance, they also exhibit qualities of fish, amphibians, and even birds: they are able to breathe underwater through small gills behind their ears, swim using the same method as that of a tadpole or eel by moving their tail side-to-side to propel through the water, and are capable of growing feathers. Female Argonians additionally have what appear to be mammalian breasts, but at the same time are able to lay eggs.38 Argonians' genders are sometimes referred to as life-phases. It is said that upon exiting the juvenile stage of life, an Argonian will lick Hist sap in order to stimulate the hormonal glands, which sprout appropriate organs from which the Argonian's gender can be determined. However, this is unconfirmed,39 and Argonian hatchlings may apparently be of either gender.40 Argonian appearance ranges from reptilian to almost human; this is caused by the Hist sap they ingest as hatchlings28 which ceremonially takes place on their Naming Day.40 Hatchlings are also fed licorice worms.41 Argonians tickled under the chin will reflexively open their jaws.29 Ancient cave paintings depict figures which appear to be more tree-like than Argonian.29 The Saxhleel are apparently cold-blooded, and despite their preference for subtropical and tropical climates they can be found wandering the cold environments of Solstheim and Skyrim.4243 Some scholars believe this is possible because of the powerful magicks that lie within Hist sap, which the reptilian race ingests throughout their lives.42 Cultura Very little is known about the Argonian culture as of the Fourth Era. The difficult terrain within the Black Marsh, coupled with the apparent isolationist policies of the Argonians, renders this largely a mystery. It is known that great emphasis is placed upon the Hist, the strange trees that are abundant in the Marsh. Even what little is known about the Hist is the subject of much rumor and speculation. It is believed that the Argonians are somehow co-dependent upon the trees, and that the Hist forms some sort of hive-mind.21 Marital customs among the Argonians is one of the few widely-known aspects of Argonian life. Unlike the citizens of Skyrim who prefer to marry using an Amulet of Mara, some Argonians adhere to their native marriage traditions. In Black Marsh, it is customary to present a lover with an Argonian Wedding Band, which is crafted by the courting member. Each ring is unique and has personal meaning to the creator and the recipient.14 The actual ceremony of marriage is very long and complex, and involves unique rituals, spoken in the native language of the Argonians.15 However the part of their culture which is fully known to any outsider of Black Marsh, is the Argonian's expertise in guerrilla warfare. Centuries of cruel Dunmer slavery has caused the Argonians to rebel many times. Though Argonia as a whole throughout most of its history could never enter a full war with the Dark Elves. Instead they have mastered the way of ambushes and hit and run tactics to achieve their political aims. Argonian culture in Black Marsh is not fully understood. Some evidence suggests that, like the Khajiit, the Argonian lifestyle is tribal. However, considering references to the Royal Court of Argonia and the existence of the Shadowscales, the presence of some form of organized Argonian government is very likely.16 In the past, the Argonians had a large and powerful enough civilization to build large, intricate pyramid structures called xanmeers. Yet because of the enslavement of most of their peoples by the Dunmer, they came to building small villages with mud huts.5 The xanmeers are left as uninhabited ruins scattered throughout Black Marsh. The Argonians are a very insular people. This is due to the nature of their homeland, but also because Men and Mer typically view them as little more than beasts. Their long history of being captured as slaves has made Argonians very distrustful of strangers, but when an Argonian has made a friend, they will fight to the death to defend that friend. The Argonians have no true allies among the other races of Tamriel. Most relations are neutral, with Argonians not really caring about the affairs of other races or nations. The only clear relations they have are negative, falling on the Dunmer and the Khajiit. The long history of being forced into slavery by the Dunmer, and lives spent in harsh treatment on their plantations in Morrowind have left most Argonians with a deep cultural hatred of the Dark Elves—a hatred which later led them to attack and occupy the weakened Morrowind during the Fourth Era. An uneducated person would expect that the Argonians and the Khajiit would be the closest of allies, given their unique status as Beastfolk and their similar histories of being used as slaves. However, the Argonians despise the cat-men of Elsweyr, just as the Khajiit, in turn, hate the Argonians. The roots of this animosity can be traced to the Khajiit belief that an Argonian shaman was responsible for creating the Knahaten Flu which plagued the species and its infrastructure. Each race sees the other as vastly inferior to themselves, and if it were not for the Imperial ruled Niben Bay separating the two provinces, it is likely that they would have gone to war long ago. Escamas das Sombras The Shadowscales are a longstanding monastic order of Argonian assassins that worship Sithis, the Void, and consists of Saxhleel born underneath the sign of the Shadow. According to some sources the downfall of the ancient Argonians was because their 'scales were darkened' by the touch of Sithis. Shadowscales also serve as a type of law enforcement in Black Marsh, bringing down 'swamp law' on unruly foreigners and natives alike. They are offered at birth to the Dark Brotherhood, a guild of assassins that also follows Sithis, to be trained in stealth and assassination. A lone Shadowscale located in Skyrim stated that their order was no longer a fully functioning group by 4E 201. For more information, see the lore article. Personalidade Argonians possess the most alien personalities in all of Tamriel from a human or meric perspective and it is often assumed that the Lizard Folk possess neither personality nor emotions. Of course this is not true; Argonians simply do not facially express their emotions as much as man and mer do, though anger is easily detectable from their bared teeth and narrowed eyes. Slow to trust and hard to know, Argonians are fiercely loyal and will fight to the death for those they have named as friends. Their allies have long-since learned that there is always a reason for everything they do.22 Argonian cultural practices include: wearing socks with pockets containing hot stones on their tails to keep them warm,49 allowing birds to pick their teeth clean after a meal,50 and filling their pillows with live centipedes for the pleasant wriggling sensation.51 The Saxhleel, like the Bosmer, prefer to live in the Aurbical Now – not dwelling on the past or the future, but simply the present.52 Arquitetura Before the Dunmer enslaved the Argonians in the Second Era, the Lizard Folk built and lived in grandiose pyramid structures they referred to as Xanmeers and had wayshrines dedicated to the stars.4445 However, these were consequently abandoned for some unknown reason and the Saxhleel themselves can't remember life in those times.45 During the Second Era the Argonians of Shadowfen lived in huts made from mud, while those in Murkmire constructed settlements out of wood.6 Because of this alarming change, some scholars doubt that the xanmeers were even built by the Argonians, who in their opinion merely claimed ownership of them. Feathers, bright colors, and lizard hides decorate the majority of their buildings and works of art.3 Argonians are said to be masters at the crafting of jewelry, which is sought after in many provinces.46 The Argonians also seemed to be the pioneers in the arts of alchemy, as their alchemists in Black Marsh have long held that the moon phases dictate the precise positioning of calcinators.47 Idioma O idioma do povo Argoniano chama-se Jel e é único entre as outras raças de Tamriel por não ser relacionado ao antigo Ehlnofex. Veio das Hist, as criadoras dos Argonianos. É um idioma realmemte único, pelo fato de que não há no past tense or future tense verbs, only present tense. Tribos Argonians usually live in tribes, each having their own customs as well as differing appearances. In fact, the name Argonian itself seems to be more of a catch term that refers to all the different tribes of lizard folk that dwell within Black Marsh.9 There are a few known tribes: * Agacephs: Most have needle-like faces and vary in color from bright green to orange. Found in inner Argonia near the Hist.53 * Archeins: During the time when other races tried to put plantations in Black Marsh, Archeins were very powerful and made fortunes by selling other Argonians into slavery (at the expense of being branded as traitors).20 They also served as the advisors of Imperial governors in Black Marsh, and were in charge of the more rural districts as well. Since other races have realized that Argonia is unfit for plantations, they have gone bankrupt.539 * Paatru: Described as "toad-like", they live in the inner part of Argonia.53 * Sarpa: Described as being "winged", though it's unclear if this is meant literally or not. They live in the interior of Black Marsh.53 * Nagas: Described as having "huge mouths filled with dripping needle-like fangs". They are usually seven to eight feet tall. The majority of them generally act as the native brigands and highwaymen.532 Religião Except for the more deeply assimilated, the Argonians do not formally recognize or worship any type of Tamrielic deity.48 Some believe that they worship their creators, the Hist, although Argonians themselves state that they only perform rituals in their honor instead of fully worshipping them. The Argonians also revere Sithis, a being that even the Hist acknowledges.42 Z'en, the Bosmeri God of Toil, is thought to have originated in Argonian and Akaviri mythologies before being introduced to Valenwood by Kothringi sailors.4445 Not much specific information is known about the Argonian religion. However some knowledge about these unique beliefs are known to non-Argonians. The most important thing to understand about their religion is the close bond between the odd Hist tree and the Argonians. The Hist is a unique type of tree that grows all around Black Marsh and is looked highly upon by the inhabitants. This tree, according to the Argonians, is intelligent and fully conscious. It produces a special sap that gives Argonians visions and enlightenment to their souls. In fact, Argonian hatchlings drink the sap of the Hist at birth and infancy. According to them, the sap of the hist tree, when drank, gives a hatchling its soul. When that Argonian dies, his soul travels back to its Hist tree and is stored until another hatchling drinks that Hist. Thus, the Hist is giving it a soul, and so the cycle repeats. The Hist tree can telepathically talk to the Argonian that has drank the sap.1 It also should be noted that the Hist, and therefore Argonians, acknowledge the existence of the deity Sithis.17 Some Argonians born under the sign of The Shadow are given to the Dark Brotherhood at birth and trained in the art of stealth and assassination. Those Argonians can become Shadowscales, who serve Black Marsh as spies and assassins.1819 Some Argonians may break away somewhat from their common beliefs and worship the Divines as evident by Talen-Jei planning a marriage with Keerava under Maramal (a Priest of Mara). Another example would be Shahvee, who worships Zenithar. Argonianos Importantes * Amusei * Bramman * Captain One-Eye * Derkeethus * Eyes-of-Steel * Gulum-Ei * Keerava * Lifts-Her-Tail * Madesi * Mere-Glim * Ocheeva * Sees-All-Colors * Shahvee * Talen-Jei * Teinaava * Tongue-Toad * Tsleeixth * Veezara * Big-Head Curiosidades * Eles podem ser encontrados em menor número em todo o continente e foram apresentados em todos os jogos principais até o momento. * There are rumors of Argonians that have contracted a unique form of lycanthropy, and rather than becoming werewolves upon transformation, become creatures known as Werecrocodiles. They lurk in isolated swamps and spread the disease.1 * There is an Argonian political faction called the An-Xileel, but there is little information about them, except they are composed entirely of Argonians, and that they pushed back Mehrunes Dagon's forces during the Oblivion Crisis in Black Marsh.1 * The "Black Marsh" was the name given to the portion of Argonia that was conquered by the Imperial Empire in the First Era.2 Like Morrowind, it was "never successfully invaded, but instead, peacefully incorporated." * As Hist, também conhecidas como as Árvores de Argonia, are apparently co-dependent with the Argonians, with many examples of both relying on one another.2 * The Shadowscales are Argonian assassins, born under the sign of The Shadow in Black Marsh. They are trained from childhood in the art of stealth and combat. They have historically been used by the King of Argonia as a means to end/prevent conflicts without major bloodshed, and without the general populace knowing. * In The Infernal City, Mere-Glim mentions the Argonians call themselves Saxhleel. This self-designation is also mentioned in the book of Second Era Myths and Legends of the Hist. * While Argonians are often referred to as lizards by other races; they actually have many characteristics that look very similar to crocodiles and alligators, most notable among them the large flat-sided tail. * Se um Argoniano se tornar um vampiro, ele parece envelhecer dez vezes e seus olhos ficam vermelhos claros e quase vazios, embora suas pupilas ainda sejam claramente visíveis ** The term "lizard" to an Argonian is often used as a racial slur, among others are "pond-scum," and "scale-back/scale-skin."20 ** Argonians sometimes call other races "dryskins" or "warm-bloods," which is not meant as an insult.21 Galeria Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * The Argonian Account by Waughin Jarth * Argonians Among Us by Sil Rothril * The Argonian Maid—An Oral Tradition by Telenger the Artificer * The Argonian Mating Ritual by Valrendil of the Crystal Tower, Research-Appointee to the Thalmor * Crafting Motifs 9: The Argonians by Doctor Alfidia Lupus * Fair Argonian Maiden * A Free Argonian's Manifesto * The Lusty Argonian Maid by Crassius Curio * The Lusty Argonian Maid, A Song * The Horror of Castle Xyr by Baloth-Kul * On Argonians by Cirantille * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: The Wild Regions * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The War with the Trees: Argonia and the Black Marsh * Varieties of Faith: The Argonians by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # ↑ From Argonian to Saxhleel # ↑ 2.00 2.01 2.02 2.03 2.04 2.05 2.06 2.07 2.08 2.09 2.10 2.11 2.12 2.13 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh # ↑ Provinces of Tamriel # ↑ Description of Argonian Egg in Online # ↑ 5.0 5.1 The Elder Scrolls Online # ↑ Interview with Mark Nelson, 10th of november 2003 (Argonian egg-laying, again) # ↑ The Strange Case of Ja-Reet # ↑ Myths and Legends of the Hist # ↑ Interview with Mark Nelson, 7th of november 2003 (Do Argonians lay eggs?) # ↑ Interview with Pete Hines, 6th of november 2003 (Do Argonians lay eggs?) # ↑ The Argonian Account, Book II # ↑ The Elder Scrolls Online – "The Tree-Minder's Fate" quest # ↑ The Armorer's Challenge # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – dialogue with Talen-Jei. # ↑ Argonian Ceremony # ↑ Skyrim's Rule # ↑ The Monomyth # ↑ The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ Beware the Shadowscales # ↑ Random dialogue in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ Dialogues in The Elder Scrolls Online Categoria:Raças Categoria:Povo-Animal